wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Island Of The Recolours
The Island Of The Recolours is fan fiction by Sugarrushfan2 . It's about the recolours fleeing because the normal are being really mean to them . It will have 15 - 20 chapters and will be posted Every Friday. Characters Protagonist Orangela Seedpippy Applaina Juicelle Orea Chocomunch Galleta Seaclaid Rumbellah Popperah Berleena Frostycup Borovnika Sugerplum ButterfingerZ DipperstickZ Deuteragonist Citrusella Flugpucker Torvald Batterbutter Sticky Wipplesnit Nougestia Brumblestain Antagonist The Dark Recolours Story Prologue It was a normal day in Sugar Rush , the arcade is closed and the Sugar Rush Racers can rest before the Random Roster Race , but something terrible happened , but before we go that terrible day , let's go to the day before that . Applaina : I can't believe , I actually came 3rd , this is the best I've done in a while *sees Rumbellah* Applaina : Well done Rumbellah , you did very well Rumbellah : I know I did , because I'm the best Applaina : How do you think I did Rumbellah : Well for a loser , you did ok Applaina : Oh , Thank you Boronika and ButterfingerZ drive in Both : Hiya Rumbellah Rumbellah : Hi guys Boronika : Hey , is the Applehead talking to you ? *Laughs* Applaina : Yes I am , and I'm going to now ButterfingerZ : Ok bye Green Girl Applaina : *slowly walks away to Orea , Galleta , Orangela and Citrusella* Applaina : Hi girls Galleta : Oh Hi Applaina Orangela : Hi my BFF Orea : Have you heard the news about Berleena Applaina : No , where is she anyway Citrusella : Where throwing her a surprise party for her birthday Applaina : Wow , but I think the all sorts might twist things Orangela : Yeah , so Orea promised not to tell them Orea : That's right Citrusella : So are you coming Applaina : Yeah , when is it anyway Galleta : Tonight Applaina : Ok I'll be there Chapter 1 Berleena's party Part 1 *That Night* Orea : *on the phone* I'm might just make it in time , just need to get past Rumbellah and the others Orangela : *on the phone* Ok , hurry , Berleena will be here any minute now Orea : *looks around* The coast is clear *heads towards the door* *creak* Rumbellah : Who's by the door Orea : Umm me Rumbellah : Where are you going , Orea Orea : Do you really care Rumbellah : Actually No *Orea walks out * Orea : I'll be there in five minutes , this is going to be an awesome party Boronika : *listening * Party , huh ButterfingerZ : Rumbellah has to here about this *At the party* Orea : I'm here Applaina : Great Torvald runs in Torvald : She's here Orangela : Ok everyone in position , do it like we practiced Berleena walks in angry Berleena : I can't believe they forgot Everyone except Berleena : Suprise Berleena : Oh my You guys remembered Citrusella : Course we did Galleta : *comes in with a cake* Applaina : Make a wish Just as Berleena blows out the candle , the all sorts come in Part 2 Rumbellah : Your having a party , without us Orangela : Well yeah , cause your bullies Applaina : Um Recolours private talk Orangela : We can't let them join in , they'll ruin everything Applaina : Well we don't now that Sticky : Can we trust them Applaina : I don't know Berleena : I don't like the idea of having bullies at my party Applaina : Well , let them stay for 10 minutes and let's see how it goes Berleena : *sighs* Ok , but only ten minutes Orangela : You can stay , but not for long Rumbellah : Ok Orangela : Everyone to the dance floor *Goes to the dance floor * ButterfingerZ : Hey Nougestia , darling , you wanna dance Nougetsia : Sure *starts dancing with Nougestia* Orea : See there not so bad Rumbellah : Hey what were your going you twerp Orangela : I'm you the one who can't dance *Orangela and Rumbellah start arguing* Applaina : I'm going to get punch *drinks punch * Applaina : That's horrible Boronika : Your saying my drink is horrible Applaina : *sighs* ButterfingerZ : Now time for the twirl *Twirls Nougetsia into the music , destroying it * Sticky : Nougetsia you ok Nougestia : I'm fine Berleena : My birthday is ruined , and it's all their fault *leaves angry* Galleta : Berleena wait Rumbellah : Let's go Orea : Bye Rumbellah , Boronika , ButterfingerZ and Orea leave Chapter 2 coming soon Category:Fan-Fictions Category:The Island Of The Recolours